The Four Noble Truths
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: In Buddhism, there are four noble truths; Life means suffering, the origin of suffering is attachment, the cessation of suffering is attainable, and the path to cessation of suffering. There are four who follow these, each adhering to a different truth.
1. Prologue: The Four Noble Truths

The Four Noble Truths

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Disclaimer: Do not own Saiyuki

Prologue: The Four Noble Truths

& & &

_In Buddhism, there are four noble truths; Life means suffering, the origin of suffering is attachment, the cessation of suffering is attainable, and the path to cessation of suffering. _

_These four truths make up one of the most fundamental of the Buddhist teachings. _

_These truths show what suffering is, where it comes from, its cessation and the path leading to this cessation. _

_Throughout Buddhist texts, these truths appear many times. _

There are four who embody these truths.

Each one is on his own path to his cessation of suffering.

One lives with the suffering.

One wonders what suffering is.

One tries to ignore suffering.

One is working through the suffering.

These are the four truths.

Suffering and its cession can occur by adhering to these truths.

**& & &**

Well. . . that was interesting. 12:00 pm. . . finals week. . . and this is what we get. So, what do ya'll think? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 1: Life Means Suffering

Four Noble Truths

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Chapter 1: Life Means Suffering

& & &

_**Life Means Suffering**_

_To live . . . means to suffer. The human nature is not perfect and neither is the world we live in. We are never able to keep permanently what we strive for, and just as happy moments pass by, we ourselves and our loved ones will pass away one day too. _

The child stands behind the fallen body of his master, violet eyes wide, body wanting to shiver, but frozen in place, staring at the blood splattering the room, splattering him. The youkai who has murdered his master falls slowly, its cursed blood mixing with the pure blood of his master. This cannot be happening. It is not true. Any moment, his master will stand, will laugh and smile and joke and ruffle his hair with one large hand, letting him know everything is all right. He stands there, finally allowing his body to shiver as fear courses through him, waiting for his master. Five minutes, then ten, then fifteen pass, then the door rattles open and a young monk bursts in, yelling. The child bows his head, his golden hair hiding the red mark on his forehead, the chakra of a Sanzo priest, the last gift of his master. He moves to his room, washing quickly, wrapping bandages around his forehead, looking in the mirror. He squares his shoulders, sets his jaw and starts out for the meeting of the monks. Although he is young, he knows what life is.

Life is suffering.

For Life Means Suffering.

& & &

Okay, new chapter! Still interested? The stuff in italics is actual text tweaked to fit what I want! Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: The Origin of Suffering

The Four Noble Truths

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Chapter 2: The Origin of Suffering is Attachment

_**The Origin of Suffering is Attachment**_

_The origin of suffering is attachment to transient things and the ignorance thereof. Transient things do not only include the physical objects that surround us, but also ideas, and all objects of our perception. Objects of attachment also include the idea of a "self" which is a delusion, because there is no abiding self. What we call "self" is just an imagined entity and we are merely a part of the ceaseless becoming of the universe. _

He is crouched in the corner of the room, watching the blond man who saved him. He is glad to be free of that cage, but at the same time, it hurts him to be free. Every day, he must listen to the priests talking about how he is a monster, nothing, how could Sanzo take a creature like him in. He does not even truly know who he is. He was left alone for so many years, with only his name to cling to. Until his sun found him, he was alone. And now, he has bonds, he has friends, but these friends, these bonds cause him to suffer. He hurts because of his bonds, but he shall endure this suffering, for this suffering is better than the suffering he had before. He would rather be confused about who he was, yet have the painful bonds, than wonder about who he was and be alone in the universe.

His bonds bring this suffering.

The Origin Of Suffering Is Attachment

& &&  
So, thanks to my one reviewer!!

Sorry that the writing in present tense is odd. I tried to write it in past tense, but it just didn't work for me. I didn't like the way it looked, so I stuck with present.

But still, thank you for your reviews! They warm my heart!! =D


	4. Chapter 3: The Cessation of Suffering

The Four Noble Truths

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Chapter 3: The Cessation of Suffering is Attainable.

Warnings: Hinted sex

& & &

_**The Cessation of Suffering is Attainable**_

_The cessation of suffering can be attained through nirodha. Nirodha extinguishes all forms of clinging and attachment. This means that suffering can be overcome through human activity, simply by removing the cause of suffering. Attaining and perfecting dispassion is a process of many levels that ultimately results in the state of Nirvana. Nirvana means freedom from all worries, troubles, complexes, fabrications and ideas. _

Harsh panting fills the room which smells of sweat and sex. The woman moans as the man above her rocks on her, bringing them both to a climax. When he finishes, he moves away, grabbing a cigarette, lighting it, sucking on one end, blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. She dresses and leaves, leaving him alone for a while. This is how he lives, alone, moving through each day as a single entity, attached to nothing. To him there are only four truths in the world: beer, smokes, women and cards. Sometimes, he even forgets to eat, lost in his world of cards and smoke, booze and women. This is how he stops his suffering. For a moment, when he is caught up in the moment, that single moment when he realizes he once again has a winning card, when he is reaching his climax with a beautiful woman beneath him, when he has a calm moment with a good beer and a good smoke, that is when suffering leaves him. Were he a religious man, he would say it was at that moment, those few minutes, he has found Nirvana. He needs no one, needs nothing, has no attachments, rather drifts though life, kept afloat by only those few things.

This is his life free from suffering, if only for a moment.

The Cessation Of Suffering Is Attainable.

& & &

I hope ya'll are liking it thus far. I'm trying to capture each of the characters. Which is harder than it looks sometimes. Let me know what you think!

Thanks to Patroit16 and Melody123 for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: The Cessation of Suffering

The Four Noble Truths

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Chapter 4: The Path to the Cessation of Suffering

& & &

_**The Path to the Cessation of Suffering**_

_There is a path to the end of suffering—a gradual path of self-improvement. It is the middle way between the two extremes of excessive self-indulgence and excessive self-mortification. The path to the end of suffering can extend over many lifetimes. Craving, ignorance, delusions, and its effects will disappear gradually, as progress is made on the path. _

He stands at the window, looking at the rain pounding down on the glass. The rain beats drums within his head, driving him mad. One hand strays to his left ear, feeling, counting, the three silver clasps that were hooked around his ear. His limiters. The only things standing between him and insanity. His hand moves from the limiters to the skin under his right eye, brushing it softly. The eye is fake, glass, unseeing. He had given his eye for revenge and he almost regretted it. His hand finally strays over his abdomen, feeling the raised scar tissue running across his abdomen. The scar tissue is hotter than the surrounding skin, burning his hand slightly. He wonders if it is a side effect of the rain. A soft frown crosses his face and he sighs lightly. Suffering, he has seen it enough, but that is what it is. However, as the days pass him by, even at a snail's pace, he finds that his suffering is easing slightly. He has friends and bonds, and these few lifelines are what hold him to sanity. His suffering, though once more than he could bear, once so bad he lost not only his eye, but his humanity for it, is starting to ease. Since he lost his humanity, he has been striving to be more. . . human. He has been on a path of self-improvement since that day, so many years ago. His frown eases into a gentle smile as he turns from the window, shutting the shade.

Yes, his suffering was fading.

The Path To The Cessation Of Suffering Is Self-Improvement.

& & &

One more chapter to go. What have you thought? Good?

I hope you've guessed the characters. Did I do well?

Thanks to: chiefraz for the review!


	6. Epologue: Suffering's End

The Four Noble Truths

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Epilogue: Suffering's End.

& & &

_In Buddhism, there are four noble truths; Life means suffering, the origin of suffering is attachment, the cessation of suffering is attainable, and the path to cessation of suffering. _

_These four truths make up one of the most fundamental of the Buddhist teachings. _

_These truths show what suffering is, where it comes from, its cessation and the path leading to this cessation. _

_Throughout Buddhist texts, these truths appear many times. _

They are four men, four different people, each on their own path through life, each finding a way to deal with suffering.

For one, life itself is suffering and yet, he refuses to give up on that life, rather he clings to it like it was the last thing he owned.

For the next, his bonds are his suffering and yet, he refuses to release these bonds, for they are what keep him sane.

For the third, suffering is eased by his lifestyle and he will never give it up, but instead, keeps drifting through life, using his lifestyle to ease his suffering.

And the fourth is simply making his way through this life, on his way to the next, hoping for a release of suffering in that life.

Each of these four have seen suffering first hand. Each one has lived what seems to be a thousand lifetimes.

And yet, each of these four is content in their life. They all have those moments when their suffering eases and they can finally be themselves.

And for them, these moments, though they may be few and far between, are their truths, what they cling to and believe in, needing nothing else to get them through life, save for the ideal that suffering will ease, if only for a moment.

& & &

Well. . . that's it.

Thank you for reading and thanks to all my reviewers!

Have a wonderful day!


End file.
